


Under the Same Skies

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, read the ending note for next chapters, reader chooses how the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun doesn't remember the person he kisses at the party besides the soft lips and sharp eyes. Maybe it's fate, because he finds him like it's written in the stars.Full compilation of the #twohyunweek countdown short story with all alternate endings.





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who participated in the polls in making this story happen. Now I'll give you the special surprise! Everything that may have happened if the other choices won. Enjoy and Happy Anniversary to our lovely Daybreak!
> 
> (!!!) Keep an eye on the notes at the end to be able to properly navigate the chapters or it'll be confusing. (!!!)

Jonghyun wakes up to a dull throbbing in the back of his head. He sits up from the couch he’s slumped on, and looks at his surroundings. The throb intensifies into a full blown headache as he takes in the state of the apartment. Cups fallen over on the ground, clothes strewn on the furniture, chips and junk food scattered all over the hall, it’s a mess really.

Minki and Dongho had somehow managed to fit themselves into the tiny love seat and were still sound asleep. His memory of the night before is fuzzy besides remembering how he gave in and joined one of the games after getting pestered by Minki for being a bad sport.

“Oh, Jonghyun-ah, you’re awake?” Aron asks as he walks in with a cup of water. He looks like he’s in no better state than the rest of the living room but is certainly in a good enough mood to continue a conversation.

Jonghyun groans, “What was mixed into the drinks? Were you all having a _competition_ to see how much alcohol can be mixed together and without being poisonous?”

“I’m not sure, Minki was in-charge of it. Knowing him, probably, it’s a yes,” Aron answers.

“Of course,” Jonghyun winces and points in the general direction of the other two, “What went on there?”

Aron hums in thought, “You don’t remember? They had to sit on each other’s lap during the game and never moved away after that. Forget them though, weren’t you all worked up putting on a show? Never would I imagine seeing Kim Jonghyun making out with someone in front of my own two eyes.”

“What?” Jonghyun stares at Aron in shock, too hung over to comprehend what he just heard. He tries to recall what went down last night and gets blurred images of warm hands cupping his face. His lack of response prompts Aron to continue talking.

“You know, when number six and number nine had to kiss and you didn’t even think to back down. That guy must have gotten it good, his ears were flaming red if my drunken memory served me right,” Aron smirks at him.

Jonghyun buries his face into his hands, memories of last night start to slowly return and he just wants to hide away forever. He remembers deep foxy eyes, a somewhat familiar and handsome face, and especially soft yet plump lips against his own. The whole ordeal makes him curl in embarrassment, yet he can’t deny he enjoyed every moment of this drunken adventure.

The question is, who is this mysterious _sweet fantasy_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Jonghyun find the mysterious man?
> 
> 1\. Asks friends: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827440>  
> 2\. Stalk social media: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827428>


	2. Asks friends

> Jonghyun

Jonghyun wants to pretend he haven’t been affected by the whole happening or whatever it is, but now that the memory is clear and vivid in his brain, it haunts him. He can’t seem to forget how perfect the kiss was and how nice it felt doing it. Even though he was halfway drunk and with a stranger, a handsome stranger.

He’s daydreaming and staring into space while sitting on the sofa as Aron prepares them dinner after they spent the afternoon cleaning up and putting the house back into shape. He’s only brought back to reality when Minki waves a hand in front of his face.

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” Minki asks, settling down next to him.

“Nothing,” he answers, mumbling under his breath, “except those stupid fox eyes.”

He regrets even opening his mouth when Minki, and his amazing hearing, catches what he said.

“Fox eyes? Fox… No way! You’re thinking about Hwang Minhyun!” Minki exclaims.

Jonghyun has a hint who this Hwang Minhyun may be but he doesn’t want to give Minki the satisfaction of knowing he’s dwelling on some stupid drinking game from the party.

“No idea who this Minhyun is. Or what you’re talking about.”

Minki smirks at Jonghyun’s obvious lie. Knowing his friend well enough to know how he acts when he lies, and right now, the Jonghyun who looks away and plays with his fingers is exactly that. He takes Jonghyun’s phone from his lap and searches for Minhyun’s account.

“Of course you do. If the rumours are right, you’re Minhyun’s first kiss too. You must be important for him to give it up, don’t you think so?”

Jonghyun stares at Minki with wide eyes, “His first kiss? That’s impossible. Why would he agree to it in a game?”

Minki shrugs, “Maybe he decided he liked you enough for it to happen. Well, well, campus cutie is head over heels over our Jonghyunie but Jonghyunie doesn’t even know his name. Come on, the internet is like an endless _galaxy_. Let me tell you about Hwang Minhyun.”

Minki holds the phone out in front of both of them as he scrolls through pictures. They stop at a video when both accidentally taps on the screen together, causing a red heart to appear in the middle.

“Oh no.”

 

> Minhyun

Sometimes he doesn’t know why he decided to entertain and join in his friend’s demands. Sure he enjoys the time and doesn’t regret the choices he makes. He’s probably as big as an idiot himself, as thinks as the events of the previous night flash through his mind, fingers on his lips.

He doesn’t know if it’s fate playing games with him or a prank his friend’s somehow managed to plan behind his back. They knew he had some kind of a crush and intrigue with the Student Body President, teases him often whenever he admires the guy. It’s just so suspicious how both of them got chosen to kiss. Maybe he’s thinking too much.

Minhyun flushes at the memory of the kiss, ears burning hot. Jonghyun is a good kisser, even when he’s somewhat drunk and tipsy. Their lips fit perfectly against each other like they were two halves separated. Maybe he may have just fallen a little too much.

He hears a ping from his phone as he rolls around in bed. It shows that somebody just liked a photo of his. Minhyun checks the account and sees that it’s the same person clouding his thoughts since the night before.

“Is this a sign?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will make the next move?
> 
> 1\. Jonghyun damage controls: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827524>  
> 2\. Minhyun slides into DMs: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827551>


	3. Stalks social media

> Jonghyun

The easy way to find out who mister mysterious kiss is would be, of course, to ask those who were at the party. Except Jonghyun doesn’t want to ever mention anything regarding the party again. Thus he does what every young adult does in this age, stalks social media in hopes that he stumbles upon a familiar face. Like come on, the _galaxy_ may be endless but everything is connected on the internet.

Later that night, after a good nap to get rid of his hangover, he starts scrolling his feed to search for drunken photos from the party. Minki’s updates are only of his own crazy antics while Aron only has some from when he was preparing food. Looking at story updates however, seems to have gice him a clue.

After watching 100 seconds of Seongwu and Daniel doing drunken interviews, he sees them bounce up to this guy who’s sitting quietly among the crowd.

“Minhyun-ie! How are you doing! Do you neeeeeed more punch? Is that plain water? My man you need some alcohol in your system!” Jonghyun watches as the camera pans to face of the man and inhales in recognition. It’s those eyes, big and bright even in the dim and blurry video.

‘So his name is Minhyun.’

They move on to pester other partygoers soon after but Minhyun’s laughter from the video stays in Jonghyun’s mind. Accurate, ‘Ha, ha, ha’ syllabus echoing in his mind. The deep voice somehow attractive and addicting.

With some good digging skills, he manages to find Minhyun’s profile and spends the night looking through the pictures and videos posted. He can’t help but admit, the man is even more attractive outside his drunken haze. A beautiful voice and handsome face, well-articulated too based on his captions.

Jonghyun re-watches Minhyun singing a cover of Crush’s Beautiful and accidentally taps the screen twice. He watches in horror as the red heart appears in the middle of the screen.

“Oh no.”

 

> Minhyun

Sometimes he doesn’t know why he decided to entertain and join in his friend’s demands. Sure he enjoys the time and doesn’t regret the choices he makes. He’s probably as big as an idiot himself, as thinks as the events of the previous night flash through his mind, fingers on his lips.

He doesn’t know if it’s fate playing games with him or a prank his friend’s somehow managed to plan behind his back. They knew he had some kind of a crush and intrigue with the Student Body President, teases him often whenever he admires the guy. It’s just so suspicious how both of them got chosen to kiss. Maybe he’s thinking too much.

Minhyun flushes at the memory of the kiss, ears burning hot. Jonghyun is a good kisser, even when he’s somewhat drunk and tipsy. Their lips fit perfectly against each other like they were two halves separated. Maybe he may have just fallen a little too much.

He hears a ping from his phone as he rolls around in bed. It shows that somebody just liked a photo of his. Minhyun checks the account and sees that it’s the same person clouding his thoughts since the night before.

“Is this a sign?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will make the next move?
> 
> 1\. Jonghyun damage controls: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827524>  
> 2\. Minhyun slides into DMs: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827551>


	4. Jonghyun damage controls

 

 

> Jonghyun

Maybe the world has its own plans and is trying to screw him up, is his only thought as he looks at the red heart mocking back at him.

“OMG! What to do! He’s going get a notification from this,” Jonghyun panics. Minhyun’s going to think he’s a creep and stalking him, not that isn’t that far from the truth.

He contemplates his choices of ignoring it and pretending he has never liked the video before or taking it as a chance to get to know the cute boy. After mulling for a minute or two, he decides he shouldn’t be a coward, what’s the worst that could happen? Minhyun and him wouldn’t cross paths anyway.

He tries a cheerful approach and hopes for the best. Thankfully, Minhyun doesn’t react negatively and is really easy to talk to. In fact, he’s really friendly and easy to talk to.

‘Maybe a bit too friendly’, Jonghyun thinks as he blushes at how flirty Minhyun seems to be acting. He doesn’t normally like attitudes like these but Minhyun doesn’t put him off, and instead seems cute and awkward with his speech.

He’s thankful he took up the courage and continues to get to know the other boy more as they continue the conversation. Jonghyun thinks he might just like this guy as more than just a drunken mistake.

 

> Minhyun

The weather is great, food tastes good, life is wonderful.

Minhyun has been in high spirits since he started chatting with Jonghyun. His friends think he’s absolutely insane whenever he smiles at his phone but he really doesn’t care. Jonghyun is just as cute as he looks and is such a lovely person to talk to.

“Daniel, he’s staring dreamily at his phone again. I think we need to bring him to a doctor,” Seongwu comments beside him, trying to peak at his screen. Minhyun stretches his arm away, but Daniel manages to snatch the phone away with his long hands.

“You’re talking to Kim Jonghyun? This is the first time I’m seeing you do something about your crush!” Daniel exclaims. Minhyun quickly shushes him with a palm on his mouth before he can make a bigger commotion.

“It’s nothing,” Minhyun murmurs.

Seongwu smirks at him knowingly, “Oh really? Then I’m giving you a chance to make it something.” He then stands up to wave to someone across the cafeteria. He turns to see Jonghyun walking towards them and panics. He doesn’t get to do much besides quickly pat down his shirt, before Jonghyun is standing in front of their table, looking absolutely adorable in his oversized hoodie.

Minhyun greets him with his best smile and hopes he doesn’t look like he’s cringing too hard. Jonghyun returns the smile with a cute crinkle of his eyes and he swoons internally. Meanwhile, his two friends decide it’s a good idea to ditch him by giving bad excuses and running away. Minhyun doesn’t know if he can survive this lunch on his own.

Surprisingly, Jonghyun is as easy to talk to in real life although he thinks he may look like an idiot with how much he’s ogling the guy. They talk about how they usually spend their weekends and free time. Although, most of the time, it’s just Minhyun admiring the sparkles in Jonghyun’s eyes as he talks about his interests.

“Hey, happen to have time this Saturday?” Minhyun pauses for a moment at the sudden question. He nods his head after he skims through his schedules quickly and confirming he has nothing going on.

“Then it’s a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where shall their date be?
> 
> 1\. Movies: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827587>  
> 2\. Picnic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827635>


	5. Minhyun slides into DMs

 

 

 

> Jonghyun

Jonghyun really doesn’t like how the world conspires against him to interfere with his plans. For example, right now he’s trying to really quickly tap the heart away and pretend nothing had happened. Too bad his panicked haze has him tapping on the comment button instead. Then, the app decides it’s a good time to crash when he tries to go back to the previous page.

He screams and goes back into the app but to his horror, he receives a message from the same person he decided he was going to avoid forever.

Optimushwang sent you a direct message.

Jonghyun contemplates his choices. He can ignore the message and pretend that it has never happened, or, he can be a civil human being and accept the conversation. The _first_ choice is rather tempting but he’s also really intrigued by the other guy and wants to know him more.

He tests the water with a simple reply, maybe Minhyun doesn’t really want to talk. Maybe he’s going to ask him to stop stalking his account. He almost gets a heart attack when Minhyun mentions his accidental like.

‘What is he trying to do?’ Jonghyun asks himself, unsure of how he should respond. Afraid he stalled too long, he decides on flattery. A bad, or maybe, too good choice. This guy is very direct with his words!

Surprisingly though, the conversation proceeds smoothly after that and Jonghyun thinks he might just like this guy as more than just a drunken mistake.

 

 

> Minhyun

The weather is great, food tastes good, life is wonderful.

Minhyun has been in high spirits since he started chatting with Jonghyun. His friends think he’s absolutely insane whenever he smiles at his phone but he really doesn’t care. Jonghyun is just as cute as he looks and is such a lovely person to talk to.

“Daniel, he’s staring dreamily at his phone again. I think we need to bring him to a doctor,” Seongwu comments beside him, trying to peak at his screen. Minhyun stretches his arm away, but Daniel manages to snatch the phone away with his long hands.

“You’re talking to Kim Jonghyun? This is the first time I’m seeing you do something about your crush!” Daniel exclaims. Minhyun quickly shushes him with a palm on his mouth before he can make a bigger commotion.

“It’s nothing,” Minhyun murmurs.

Seongwu smirks at him knowingly, “Oh really? Then I’m giving you a chance to make it something.” He then stands up to wave to someone across the cafeteria. He turns to see Jonghyun walking towards them and panics. He doesn’t get to do much besides quickly pat down his shirt, before Jonghyun is standing in front of their table, looking absolutely adorable in his oversized hoodie.

Minhyun greets him with his best smile and hopes he doesn’t look like he’s cringing too hard. Jonghyun returns the smile with a cute crinkle of his eyes and he swoons internally. Meanwhile, his two friends decide it’s a good idea to ditch him by giving bad excuses and running away. Minhyun doesn’t know if he can survive this lunch on his own.

Surprisingly, Jonghyun is as easy to talk to in real life although he thinks he may look like an idiot with how much he’s ogling the guy. They talk about how they usually spend their weekends and free time. Although, most of the time, it’s just Minhyun admiring the sparkles in Jonghyun’s eyes as he talks about his interests.

“Hey, happen to have time this Saturday?” Minhyun pauses for a moment at the sudden question. He nods his head after he skims through his schedules quickly and confirming he has nothing going on.

“Then it’s a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where shall their date be?
> 
> 1\. Movies: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827587>  
> 2\. Picnic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827635>


	6. Movies

Jonghyun doesn't know how he gained the courage, but he somehow decided it was a good idea to ask a guy out on a date the first time they meet. Well, technically it's the second time if you consider the party. Also, a date isn't much when they did already kiss.

So here he is, standing in front of the mirror with a bottle of hair gel in one hand as he tries to style his hair to something more presentable than his usual look. Even if it's only a movie, where it would be too dark for each of them to see each other clearly, he still wants to look good. Especially when Minhyun has a face that has the whole campus swooning, including himself.

He gives himself a look-over when he's done and nods to his reflection, 'I can do this,' he thinks, giving himself a small boost before leaving the house.

 

Minhyun is already waiting at the entrance of the cinema when Jonghyun arrives. He's wearing a pale blue bottom down with the front tucked into black ripped jeans. It's so simple yet he looks like a model just standing there. It makes Jonghyun self-consciously pull on the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

They walk in together but Minhyun stops him from going to the counter to get tickets, "I bought them already. I hope you don't mind." Jonghyun checks the stubs passed to him and barely manages to suppress a squeal.

"You bought couple seats?" Jonghyun exclaims.

Minhyun's ears turn fiery red at the question, "I mean, they're comfortable and I thought 'why not?' we're on a date. Or is it my misconception?"

"Oh, yes. It's a date," Jonghyun quickly assures when he sees disappointment flash across Minhyun's eyes. He blushes and diverts the conversation by rushing away and saying he'll get the popcorn.

When they enter the hall, Jonghyun trips on a step and almost falls but a hand pulls him back and he instead falls into Minhyun's embrace. He smells a faint peachy scent emitting from the firm chest protecting him, and feels oddly comforted.

"Are you okay?" Minhyun whispers, Jonghyun nods and stands back up. The hand on his arms never leave though, as he's guided to their seat. They settle down, snuggled into each other's sides.

Minhyun wraps his arms around his shoulders and asks if he's comfortable, Jonghyun answers in acknowledgment but hopes Minhyun can't hear the loud beating of his heart.

Their hands bump against each other frequently throughout the movie whenever they reach for the popcorn. Jonghyun would quickly pull away every time their skin come in contact. After his maybe tenth retreat, Minhyun grabs on his hand and whispers a small, "It's okay," into his ears. He looks up but the other's attention is fixed on the screen.

From then on, Jonghyun minimises his flinching and concentrates more on the movie. They chose to watch a horror movie and although he doesn't get scared easily, he still isn't immune to jump scares.

Minhyun goes from sometimes playing with his fingers to squeezing his hands whenever he gasps or react to a scene. By the climax of the movie, they're basically cuddled up into each other's space and his hand warm in Minhyun's.

When the movie finally ends, Jonghyun notices the empty space left unoccupied with how closely they sat. He's a little embarrassed by it but he can't deny how nice it was snuggled into Minhyun's side.

It's like they were each other's lost puzzle piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will it end? Who confesses first?
> 
> 1\. Jonghyun: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827686>  
> 2\. Minhyun: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827761>


	7. Picnic

Jonghyun doesn't know how he gained the courage, but he somehow decided it was a good idea to ask a guy out on a date the first time they meet. Well, technically it's the second time if you consider the party. Also, a date isn't much when they did already kiss.

So here he is, standing in front of the mirror with a bottle of hair gel in one hand as he tries to style his hair to something more presentable than his usual look. Even they’re only going for a simple picnic, and the wind mind still mess up his hair, he still wants to look good. Especially when Minhyun has a face that has the whole campus swooning, including himself.

He gives himself a look-over when he's done and nods to his reflection, 'I can do this,' he thinks, giving himself a small boost before leaving the house.

 

He meets up with Minhyun at a café near their campus. He's wearing a pale blue bottom down with the front tucked into black ripped jeans. It's so simple yet he looks like a model just standing there. It makes Jonghyun self-consciously pull on the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

"Hi," Minhyun greets with a wave, "you look good."

Jonghyun ducks his head but mutters a small reply, "You look really nice too."

Minhyun smiles and tells him he bought then drinks and some food while waiting, “I remember you mentioned you like vanilla latte so I got you that. Hope you’re fine with it.”

Jonghyun feels himself warm at the gesture. It was such a forgettable remark of insignificance yet Minhyun remembered the small detail, showing how much of an attentive person he is.

“Yes, thank you. It’s perfect,” He smiles shyly.

They found a nice quiet corner under the tree in the park to set down some blankets to sit on. Minhyun properly dusting all the corner before allowing Jonghyun to settle down. He sheepishly explains his tendency to need his surroundings to be clean.

“Your hobby is cleaning?” Jonghyun asks.

“It is, but trust me it’s not that bad. I just like things to be tidy. I’m not going find out you live in a pile of mess, am I?” Minhyun answers while passing him a sandwich, “No tomatoes.”

Jonghyun laughs absurdly at how Minhyun remember all these small details about him, “You’re very attentive, Hwang Minhyun. And no, I like to believe my room is quite tidy.”

Minhyun chuckles, his deep staccato laughter vibrating in the air and into Jonghyun’s veins, “I like to be able to take care of people I care for.”

 

They continue to enjoy their sandwiches and the cool autumn breeze as they chat about anything and everything. At one point, they happen to mention their interest in Marvel movies and the new one that just released in cinemas.

“Hey, want to go watch it now?” Minhyun asks, packing up the trash from their food.

Jonghyun finishes up his sandwich and nods, “Sure, though the tickets might be sold out.”

“You have something here,” Minhyun says. His face coming close and wiping the corner of Jonghyun mouth with his thumb, “We can go check it out.”

Jonghyun blushes at the gesture and quickly stands up in agreement, feeling shy all of a sudden, “Yeah. Why not?”

 

Sadly, the tickets for the day have in face sold out. Minhyun sighs in disappointment but Jonghyun reassures him they can watch it another time.

Minhyun holds his hands tightly and looks at him, “Together?”

“Yes, together,” Jonghyun grins.

His smaller hand fits perfectly in Minhyun’s bigger ones and he can’t help but feel like they’re each other’s lost puzzle piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will confess first?
> 
> 1\. Jonghyun: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827686>  
> 2\. Minhyun: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187777/chapters/37827761>


	8. Jonghyun

They leave the cinema hand in hand, and doesn’t let go even when they enter the crowded streets of a night market. It’s a cramp walk with people bumping into their sides. However, Minhyun only holds onto Jonghyun’s hand tighter to ensure he doesn’t lose him in the crowd. Finally letting go when they escaped the bustling streets, only the buzzling left in their ears.

They sit down in a quiet corner overlooking the river. The stars are exceptionally visible tonight, blinking vividly in the night sky. A full moon accompanies them, shinning a bright reflection on the calm surface of the river.

They admire the peacefulness quietly, enjoying each other’s warm presence. There is no awkwardness, only a cool serene breeze which envelopes them in a lovely and romantic atmosphere.

Jonghyun thinks about their date. Thinks about how his heart beats whenever Minhyun smiles his sweet smile at him. Thinks about how comfortable it is to talk to him and enjoy his company. He thinks about how Minhyun fits his wants in a partner, and decides he shouldn’t lose this chance.

He should take the step. They may not have known each other for long but he knows this can be a start of something wonderful. So he turns to face Minhyun, and looks at the perfectly drawn side profile.

“I have something to tell you,” he starts. Minhyun looks at him in curiosity and nods at him to continue.

“We may not know each other for long and there’s still a lot we don’t know but I’d like to know about everything. You’re a really nice guy and I actually really, really like you. I’m surprised at it myself for falling so fast but it’s true that you make me feel safe and at home. I’m not going to rush you but if you’d like, maybe you can be my boyfriend?”

Jonghyun lets everything out of his chest and looks at Minhyun in determination. Minhyun grabs hold of his hands and is jumpy on his feet, “Yes, yes, and yes! You don’t know how happy this makes me but I’ve liked you for a while too.”

“You did?” Jonghyun asks bashfully, stepping closer into Minhyun’s space. “So, boyfriend?”

Minhyun quickly quickly pecks him on the cheek and smiles brightly, “Yes, boyfriend.”

They lean their foreheads together as they stare sweetly into each other’s eyes. Minhyun pull his hand out to caress Jonghyun’s lips with his thumb, slowly leaning back down to the soft lips as he whispers, “I’ll remember this, our small but delicate moments. Forever, till eternity.”

They kiss under the moon and stars, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, with this, we've reached the end! If you've noticed, a lot of the alternate choices happen similarly and at the ending, it happens at the same spot and they kiss in the same way. The story was meant to say, no matter what happens or how it happens, they will always end up together like it's written in the stars and that fate will bring them together.
> 
> Thank you all for joining in #twohyunweek! To a wonderful nyeonbug day! <3


	9. Minhyun

They leave the cinema hand in hand, and doesn’t let go even when they enter the crowded streets of a night market. It’s a cramp walk with people bumping into their sides. However, Minhyun only holds onto Jonghyun’s hand tighter to ensure he doesn’t lose him in the crowd. Finally letting go when they escaped the bustling streets, only the buzzling left in their ears.

They sit down in a quiet corner overlooking the river. The stars are exceptionally visible tonight, blinking vividly in the night sky. A full moon accompanies them, shinning a bright reflection on the calm surface of the river.

They admire the peacefulness quietly, enjoying each other’s warm presence. There is no awkwardness, only a cool serene breeze which envelopes them in a lovely and romantic atmosphere.

Minhyun turns to look at Jonghyun. From fluttering lashes, to the slope of his nose, to cute puckered lips. He’s in awe with the beauty of the stars reflected in his big round eyes, how the world can be held in his stare. He can’t help but drown in this ethereal being, “I think I’m in love,”

He only realises he said that out loud when Jonghyun turns to face him, “What did you say?”

There’s no judgement in the stare, only curiosity, with a hint of adoration and a flicker of amusement. Minhyun decides this is his only chance, and that he should take it.

“I like you. I’ve liked you even before our meeting in that party, and I continue to fall deeper the more we get to know each other. I know it may sound creepy but I only agreed to the game that day because it was you, and I don’t regret it.”

Jonghyun’s cheeks tint pink under the street lights and he knows his own aren’t far off but he continues, “I may only know you from afar but I know you’re a wonderful person. Strong and confident, but also always level headed. It may be too early to say I’m in love with you but I fall deeper every day. I don’t want to scare you off, but, will you be my boyfriend?”

By the end of his long monologue, Jonghyun is smiling widely at him, “This is a little unfair,” he says, and Minhyun droops in disappointment. Jonghyun scoots closer and intertwines their finger.

“You took the words out of my mouth and I’ve nothing more to say,” he pouts, “but, yes.”

Minhyun perks up at the response, “Yes?”

 “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, and you’ll be mine,” Jonghyun answers, tilting his head up to kiss Minhyun tenderly on the side on his lips.

They lean their foreheads together as they stare sweetly into each other’s eyes. Minhyun pull his hand out to caress Jonghyun’s lips with his thumb, slowly leaning back down to the soft lips as he whispers, “I’ll remember this, our small but delicate moments. Forever, till eternity.”

They kiss under the moon and stars, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, with this, we've reached the end! If you've noticed, a lot of the alternate choices happen similarly and at the ending, it happens at the same spot and they kiss in the same way. The story was meant to say, no matter what happens or how it happens, they will always end up together like it's written in the stars and that fate will bring them together.
> 
> Thank you all for joining in #twohyunweek! To a wonderful nyeonbug day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me more at:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
